Untitled
by Eternal Sailor Nemesis
Summary: Three senshi leave the group after finding out a that the others were planning to kill them. Please R+R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Usagi looked down from the tree she was in and smirked. She was above the Hiwaka Jinja, with Hotaru and Minako at her side. They were currently listening to the senshi make plans to kill her.

"I don't see why we should wait to kill her. We could get it over with when she gets here." The other senshi agreed.

"Yeah! I don't want to have to wait to be queen."

"When she gets here, let's just attack her and take the crystal. Maybe, when Hotaru gets here, we can persuade her that our 'princess' is nothing but a scumbag that wants to kill us all. We can have her use the glaive." Hotaru held back a snort of laughter while they continued talking. Finally, they got a mental command from Usagi.

'Let's go down here and teach those senshi to turn on me behind my back. Now!' The three nimbly jumped down in front of the senshi. In surprise, they whipped around and stared at the three in shock, considering there was something different about them.

Usagi was the most changed. She was taller, and looked more mature. Her hair was shorter and silver, with black streaks. It was up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were dark blue, almost black, with silver specks. There were no emotions in her eyes but anger.

Hotaru was also different. She looked a little more like Mistress 9. She was older, about 17, and her hair was to her thighs. It was up in a braid that had purple and silver ribbons woven in. Her eyes were a shade of light lavender, with only amusement showing.

Minako was also changed. Her hair was shorter and paler, to the middle of her back, and with silver streaks in it. It was up in a complicated French braid. Her eyes were darker, only a little lighter than Usagi's. Her eyes also held amusement, but there was a small amount of anger.

"So you all have finally gone to the second step, actually making plans to kill me. Do you think it would work?" Makoto snorted.

"It would be easy to kill you. You can't even defend yourself in battle!" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"That just shows that you know nothing about her, or us." 

"We know everything about you! Usagi is a stupid and klutzy girl, you are an airhead who can't get quotes right, and Hotaru is a weak girl (no offense, Hotaru lovers. She's my second favorite character!) who can destroy whole worlds."

"You forgot to add that I can also destroy whole galaxies without a second thought, among other things."

"Like we are all telepathically connected and can read minds." Ami looked at Usagi with a look that clearly said 'you think we're that stupid?'

"And we are the most powerful beings in every dimension." 

"You expect us to believe you? You are no more powerful than I am weak." 

"You are weak." That comment pissed Haruka off. She rushed at Minako, clearly wanting to beat the holy living @^&$ out of her. Minako raised her other eyebrow and dodged. She then flipped over and delivered a kick to Haruka's stomach. She coughed and spit up some blood.

"See? You're weak." Suddenly, a fire arrow whizzed towards her. If she didn't duck, her hair would have been of fire. At the attempt to kill Minako, Usagi sent a high kick towards Rei's head. When it hit, Rei went flying into the temple wall with a soft thud. 

"I would suggest that you all stopped attacking. We are all more powerful than you." 

'You know what to do Puu. Thanks for staying on my side.'

'You're welcome. And I won't make the fall _too _high.' A black, swirling portal opened up under the three senshi. A loud shriek was heard, followed by some swearing.

"I HATE YOU, PUU!!"


	2. A new Dimension

Hi everyone! I just have a few things I want to tell you about my story. First of all, it's a Digimon/SM crossover. There are hints of DBZ, but I'll get to that later. I also need your help! I need title suggestions, and votes for the couples. I'll choose by the fourth chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned any Anime, I would actually have a thing called money. If you sue, you might get some lint and a Trunks plushy (not like I would want to give that away). 

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&

All of the Digidestined were in the park, just to get together for the first time in awhile. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and three screams were heard. Unfortunately, Taichi was right under them.

"Uh oh…" The three figures landed 'gracefully' on top of him. Matt snickered at his friend's predicament. Taichi groaned under all the weight.

"Could you please get off me? I don't find being squashed all day that much fun." The silver haired girl glared the best she could.

"Well sorry. I can't get up very well. Minako! Get off us or omae o korosu!" The blonde jumped up, knowing what the pissed off princess could do.

"There! I'm off!" Next, the black haired girl got off and helped Usagi up. She turned around and kicked Tai 'softly'.

"Are you still alive?"

"Uggggghhhhh."

"He's still there." After that, Usagi went over to Minako and punched her in the arm, already leaving a bruise.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It was for not getting off us right away." Hotaru tapped her gently.

"We better not confuse them any more. We probably have to explain now." Usagi and Minako turned around and promptly groaned.

'Kami, why did Puu have to send us here? Why?' A voice that sounded like it was smirking was heard in her head.

'I can if I want to. And consider this payback for that little stunt you pulled a while ago.'

"I hate you, Puu." This statement confused the Digidestined even more. Just why were they talking to thin air? A brown haired girl who looked about 14 stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Hikari Kamiya. That's my brother," She said, pointing to Taichi, who was only just coming to his senses. Minako grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, sorry about that. I'm Minako Aino." 

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Usagi Tsukino." Hikari noticed how Usagi said it like she didn't talk to people much. Then, the dreaded question came.

"Why did you fall out of the sky?"

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&

Should I end here? ::Looks at angry readers who have torches and pitchforks:: Never mind. I'm not that cruel!

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&

"So you all are saying that you're warriors from another dimension?" Hotaru and Minako nodded.

"But the person who sent us here is evil. That's the third time she's made us fall on someone. And on the first time, we had six people with us!" Mimi winced.

"That would hurt." Minako agreed.

"No kidding. It hurts to even fall!" Usagi cut in.

"It's not the fall that hurts, it's the abrupt stop at the end." Minako looked frustrated.

"Fine! It hurt to land on the person! Is that better?" She nodded. Soon, Minako and Hotaru were chatting with Mimi, Sora, Hikari, and Miyako. Usagi was just watching them. After a few minutes, Matt walked behind her to get to the food. Instantly, Usagi yelped in pain. She shot up and without a warning, shot a relatively small ki blast at Jyou's head. He ducked, looking pretty scared, and the blast hit the tree behind him. The trunk and half of the leaves were either scorched or missing. Minako groaned again.

"I guess we forgot to add the fact that we're Saiya-jin." Matt nodded.

"I guess you're correct."

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&(*&

There! I still need help with the couples. Here are the choices.

Usagi/Taichi

Usagi/Yamato

Minako/Tai

Minako/Yamato

Minako/Daisuke

Hotaru/Ken

Hotaru/Tai 

I also need title suggestions! 


	3. I think Minako is bad luck

Hi everyone! I'm in a good mood right now. This has been posted for a little less that 24 hours, and I have 8 good reviews! That's pretty good in my opinion. Here are the votes so far:

Usagi/Taichi: 1

Usagi/Yamato: 4

Minako/Tai: 2

Minako/Yamato: 1

Minako/Daisuke: 1

Hotaru/Ken: 2

Hotaru/Tai: 0

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&

Hotaru and Minako now told them about the race of the Saiya-jins while Usagi cradled a white tail, occasionally sending dark glares at Jyou. He was becoming slightly worried that she might just jump up and attack. But to his relief, she only shot dark looks at him. 

Soon, the two senshi finished the story. All of the Digidestined, minus Jyou (he was still worrying about his safety) looked at the three in amazement.

"So you all have amazing fighting abilities? Care to demonstrate?" Usagi hopped up, her tail completely forgotten. She aimed at a tree, a golden aura flickering to life around her.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" In a brilliant flash of light, a golden beam shot out of her palms and sped at the tree. There was another flash, and when they looked at the spot where the tree stood, there was only a tiny pile of smoking ashes sitting on some scorched grass. 

"That was awesome!" Usagi smirked.

"Not only was that awesome, that was one of the strongest ki based attacks I know. But that was the lowest amount of energy I could use." Ken looked at her, only a 'little' shocked.

"So you're saying that that was the weakest form of that attack?" She nodded.

"Sometimes, if you use enough ki, it can destroy whole planets." When she said that, every Digidestined in sight silently vowed to never make her mad. The didn't need the planet to blow up. But after that, she added another fact.

"But I have more than enough power to destroy the galaxy." Hotaru mock glared at her.

"Stop scaring them! I think he's already scared enough," She said, pointing to Jyou who was muttering incoherent things. Usagi snorted, trying to hide her laughter. 

The senshi became quick friends with them. Minako was chatting with Mimi and Sora, and Hotaru was talking to Hikari and Miyako. But after a while, a clap of thunder was heard. Then, it began pouring (just like here). 

"Great! I really like getting soaked!" 

"My clothes are going to be ruined!" All of a sudden, the rain stopped. Everyone looked up and saw a purple wall covering.

"Can we please hurry somewhere close by? I can't hold this up forever." Yamato nodded.

"My apartment is closest. Come on." After a few minutes, they reached his place. But before they could step in the building, the shield went out. The group scrambled inside before they could get soaked anymore. When they got in, the rain beat down even harder than before. Usagi looked outside.

"I really don't think anyone's going to get anywhere tonight." Minako joined her at the window. Her eyes widened. The rain was nearly impossible to see through. 

"I don't think this could get any worse." After Minako said that, it did get worse. The lights flickered once, twice, and went out completely.

"I hate you Minako." 


	4. MUDBALL FIGHT!!!!!

Hi everyone! I'm really happy. I'm still getting a ton of reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. I've already decided whom Usagi is going to be with. The lucky winner is Yamato! But the other couples are still undecided. Here are the votes so far. 

Minako/Tai: 2

Minako/Daisuke: 3

Hotaru/Ken: 5

Hotaru/Tai: 2

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(&*(&*(&*(&*

Yamato was bored out of his mind. The rain had only gotten worse, and everyone was getting rowdy. He turned to look at Usagi, who was glaring at the rain. Then she turned and directed the glare to Minako, who was pulling on her ponytail.

"Will you stop that!?" Minako shook her head.

"Not until you say something."

"Something." Minako pouted.

"That's not good enough! Say something else." 

"Fine. Moon chain entrapment!" A silver chain, made out of pure energy, caught Minako.

"No fair!"

"You told me to say something. And you did not say I couldn't do a spell." Minako glared at her and struggled with the chains. After awhile, she gave up.

"I hope the storm stops soon." Usagi looked very thoughtful after that statement.

"Storms, thunder, I know!" 

"Know what?" Instead of answering out loud, she told Hotaru and Minako mentally.

'Jupiter is here.' 

"It's a trap, you know." Miyako looked confused.

"What is?" Usagi shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't tell.

"Nothing. But we have to go." Yamato looked at her like she was crazy.

"But it's pouring out!" But before they heard the statement, the three Saiya-jin hybrids were gone.

"Oh sure. Ignore me."

Meanwhile, Usagi, Hotaru, and Minako, who finally got rid of the chains, landed where Usagi had lead them.

"Jupiter, I know you're here. Come out." A tall senshi with her hair in a ponytail walked out of the shadows.

"I see you finally came. It only took you a few hours."

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?" Jupiter smirked.

"Only to kill you and the rest of the traitors."

"That's all?" 

"No. I also intend to kill all your little friends too." Minako growled.

"There is no way in @#$%$*^ &^$$ we'll let you kill them!" 

"Too bad. I'm going to anyway." She charged up a ball of lightning and shot it at the three.

"You know, It's going to be really hard to even hit us." Hotaru realized just then that the attack was following her.

"Minako! Watch out!" Thanks to Usagi's warning, Minako dodged the blast. She headed towards Jupiter and kicked her in the stomach. Jupiter responded with a punch in the face. Unfortunately, Jupiter had the upper hand. Jupiter gripped Minako's bruised arm tightly, and lightning crackled around her hands. Conducted by the rain, it spread through her body. Minako screamed and collapsed. She wasn't the only one. Usagi too collapsed, considering they shared a bond. Hotaru disappeared, and reappeared behind Jupiter. She hit a pressure point, and the taller girl fell without a sound (she's not dead, just unconscious). As she was the creator of the storm, it died down quickly. 

Hotaru quickly knelt down and checked Minako's pulse. She turned to Usagi and did the same. Both were fine, even if they were a little weak. Hotaru started thinking.

"If I healed one of them, the other would also be healed because of the bond. It's worth a try." She placed her hands above Usagi's back and a purple glow surrounded her. After a few moments, Usagi sat up, as did Minako.

"Did anyone get the number of that semi?" Hotaru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you two were goners!" Usagi shook her head.

"It's hard to…" Her eyes widened to nearly twice their size. Hotaru noticed this.

"What's the matter?"

"MOVE!" Before Hotaru could move, she was hit with a wet, gushy, ball of mud. She turned around, a deadly look in her eyes.

"You are going to die!!!!" She picked up a handful of mud, which was very plentiful, and aimed it at Minako. The only problem was that Usagi, who was looking for a place to hide, was right behind her. The blond ducked, and Usagi was hit in the back of the head. Minako raced off, urgently sending out a mental message.

'Puu! Help!' At the Gates of Time, Pluto nodded.

'Alright, but you owe me.' Minako hid, waiting for someone to rescue her from the madmen, or is that madwoman? 

All of the Digidestined were still in Yamato's apartment, waiting for the three teens to come back. All of a sudden, a large portal opened under them, and they fell through.

Usagi and Hotaru had just found the pest (Minako) when their friends came tumbling out of a portal. Taichi started laughing at the site of Usagi and Hotaru with mud in their hair.

"You two look hilarious!" He was silenced with a ball of mud to the face.

"This means war!" Soon, the entire group was throwing mud like snowballs. Usagi silently created a container for some mud and crept behind Yamato. He turned around at the last second, but before he knew it, the mud was dumped on him, covering him head to toe with the muck.

"You messed up my hair! You're going to die!" 

"That's not likely." She raced off and did the same thing to Taichi. Currently, Taichi, Yamato, Minako, and Mimi were chasing her. After a few minutes, she realized that she was cornered.

"Oh cr*p." 

Ten minutes later, the war was over and everyone but Jyou, who had run away, was covered in mud. Usagi was glaring at everyone who had helped go against her, as she was the biggest casualty.

One by one, the group broke apart to go home. Soon it was only, Hikari, Taichi, Yamato, Miyako, and the senshi. Hotaru stopped.

"Usagi? Minako? Where exactly are we staying?" That stopped them in their tracks.

"I guess we could stay at a hotel." 

"You could stay with us, Hotaru." 

"Are you sure it's alright?" Hikari nodded.

"Mom wouldn't mind."

"Okay. But what about those two?" Miyako stepped forward. 

"Minako, you could stay with us tonight." 

"Ok! But what about Usagi?" She shrugged.

"I'll stay in a hotel or something." Yamato shook his head, an unnoticeable blush staining his cheeks.

"You could stay at my apartment (Yama-chan has a CRUSH!!!!)."

"Alright."

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(

This chapter was boring, wasn't it? If anyone wonders where I got the idea for a mud ball fight, I got it from myself. I was actually in one! It was my BFF and myself against another friend. He got covered in mud, and I didn't. I decided it wasn't any fun to be un-muddy, so I had my BFF throw a few mud balls at me. Big mistake. I had to wash my hair with the hose, meaning I had to use cold water. Never have a mud ball fight. Water balloon fights are much more fun ^_^; 


	5. Note

Hi everyone! I have something to tell Sporanox (again) and ipio. THIS IS ONLY A STORY! Anything can happen. Like I said in Secrets, if I want something to happen, I can make it happen. And I don't really see Hotaru as a weak little girl. I see her as a strong senshi that could destroy whole galaxies. If you have a problem with that, TOO BAD. I don't care what you say about my stories. You could flame me all you want, and I could care less. In fact, Tenshi and I get a good laugh from them. Tempest only uses them to warm her room. So I don't really care what you say about my stories unless it's good. And thanks to all those who actually appreciate me!


	6. uuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.............

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I've just been busy with Tenshi trying to get me to sabotage Chaos, the Gundam belonging to my friend. I don't know how long it will take to get her to understand that Chaos was blown up. Never mind that. Just to tell you all, I have a writer's block for Secrets. I need ideas!

Couples:

Minako/Daisuke

Hotaru/Taichi

Usagi/Yamato

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*

Usagi and Yamato were walking back to the apartment when Usagi decided to start an argument.

"I get a shower first."

"No way! It's my apartment!"

"It belongs to the building manager."

"I pay the rent for it, so therefore the apartment is mine, and I should get the shower first."

"Lady's first."

"You're not a lady, from what I've seen." Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"What am I, then?"

"A warrior who isn't afraid to blow something up."

"Interesting point. If you don't let me use the shower, I'll blast ya." 

"Yeah right. I believe you about as far as I can throw you, which isn't very far."

"How would you know?"

"It's a figure of speech." Unknown to him, they had reached the building already, and Usagi raced to where she remembered the door being before he noticed.

"Hey! Get back here!" She opened the door with a little magic and ran to the bathroom. The door was slammed in his face.

"Open up right now!" He heard a voice that seemed like it was smirking.

"You wouldn't want me to do that right now." He blushed at what she said and walked to the living room, obviously giving up.

"After what seemed like forever, Usagi walked out in a set of clothes he hadn't seen her with. She was wearing silver, cut off, p.j's. The top part was cut to a few inches above her navel and had short sleeves. The pants were loose and swished around a little like bell-bottoms. He stared for a few seconds.

"I'm done. It's your turn." He stood up and disappeared into the hallway.

Close to half an hour later, he was done. After getting dressed, he walked out into the living room only to see Usagi asleep on the couch, slightly curled. Her tail was wrapped around her arm. Yamato picked her up, surprised at how light she was, and walked to the guestroom. As he was walking, her tail wrapped around his wrist. He ignored it, but when he put Usagi on the bed, it stayed firmly in place. Yamato tugged at it, but the tail refused to budge. 

"Stupid tail." He continued to tug until it finally let go and curled

around her wrist again. He walked out and headed to his own room, where he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind all night.

The next morning, Yamato was eating a bowl of cereal when Usagi walked in, not very awake. She looked as much like a warrior as a dog looks like a cat. Her hair was sticking up in different places, and half of her bangs were sticking up. Yamato tried to keep his laughter in, but it was almost impossible. She glared at him.

"You laugh, and you die." He ignored the warning. Before he could do anything, icy water was poured on him. Usagi walked out smirking as he fell backwards from the surprise.

A few minutes later, she walked back in, fully dressed. She was wearing low cut flare jeans and a silver shirt that was a pretty loose, to the disappointment of Yamato (……that was not my idea). Her hair was neat, and in a ponytail. It was still slightly damp, though (happens all the time with me. My hair still smells like the shampoo that I used two months ago, even though I've used a ton of different types).

"What was the water for?"

"You laughed, and you had to pay the consequences."

"Oh. Want some cereal?" She shook her head.

""I'm not really hungry (if that's possible)." After he finished, she stood up.

"When are we going to meet up with the others?"

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&(&*(&*(&*(&*(&

I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm really tired, and I want to go to bed. 


End file.
